¡Es Navidad Por Dios Santo!
by Ginny Collins
Summary: mmm bueno este fic narra lo mal que te puede ir cuando estas demasiado entusiasmado con algo... ojala que les guste!!! ¬¬ Dejen reviews!!!


¡Es Navidad por Dios Santo!  
  
Por: Mimi Tachikawa de Ishida  
  
La navidad estaba cerca y aunque tuviera 22 años, a Takeru Takaishi le encantaba esa fecha. No era por los regalos, no era por la comida, era porque podía estar junto a todos sus amigos, aquellos que durante el año apenas veía, aquellos que tanto quería, aquellos que eran lo único que tenía, es decir, su familia.  
  
Paseaba por el centro comercial de Tokio, buscándole regalos a toda su hermosa familia. ¿Qué por qué les decía así? Comenzó a recordar lo sucedido hacían tres años.  
  
Los padres de TK se habían reconciliado. Los Ishida iban camino a una fiesta, tras el matrimonio de una sobrina. De pronto, en plena carretera, un bocinazo llegó. Luego todo se volvió negro. Tres semanas después, despertó de su estado de coma y fue cuando le dieron la noticia: sus padres habían muerto. Su hermano logró salvarse, pero aún no despertaba.  
  
A TK no le gustaba recordar eso. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y se dijo a sí mismo que eso ya había pasado y que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Siguió caminando por aquel gran boulevard. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de muñequitos de felpa. Sabía que a todas sus "hermanas" les gustaban los peluches de felpa. Entró entonces para buscarles regalos a todas.  
  
Ahí adentro habían un montón de muñecos, lo que hizo que no se le hiciera muy fácil decidir. Entonces fue cuando vio el regalo para su "hermana mayor" Sora: un hermoso gatito blanco con un corazón rosa en el centro y, del cuello, traía colgando un cascabel. Lo compró, ya que sabía que a ella le encantaban los gatitos. Luego, encontró el regalo perfecto para su "hermana" más querida, su novia Kari. Era un angelito con un vestidito celeste y cabellos castaños. Lo metió dentro del canasto que tenía para guardar los regalos y siguió buscando.  
  
Terminó comprando el gatito para Sora, el angelito para Kari, un gusanito de colores para Miyako y una mariposa de colores pasteles para Mimi.  
  
Siguió caminando, en busca de un regalo para su verdadero hermano, aquel único pariente que le quedaba. Eso era fácil, sabía perfectamente lo que Matt quería de regalo así que se dirigió a la tienda de instrumentos musicales y compró una harmónica nueva.  
  
Los demás regalos los compró sin mayor dificultad (es q me daba lata escribir lo q le compró a los demás). Luego, con miles de bolsas colgándole incluso de las orejas, se dirigió a su auto, guardo los paquetes en el porta maleta (a presión ¬¬), se subió en el asiento del chofer y se fue.  
  
Prendió la radio justo para escuchar el programa de música juvenil que tenían su hermano y Mimi, quienes eran novios desde primaria. Era tan divertido escuchar sus disparates, peleas, reconciliaciones y gritos cuando olvidaban que estaban al aire. Pero aún así siempre terminaban reaccionando y pasando a un tema para seguir discutiendo. Takeru había llamado muchas veces para hablar con ellos durante los comerciales, haciéndoles bromas sobres sus peleas o diciéndoles que se fueran a un motel en vez de estar besuqueándose por radio. Aunque eso último no se veía, TK lo sabía perfectamente y ellos siempre lo admitían. Le encantaba escuchar ese programa, ya que tocaban buena música, más que nada de las que Matt y Mimi componían juntos.  
  
Apagó la radio, sin antes reírse de la última estupidez que dijo Mimi. Se bajó y se encaminó a su departamento. Sacó aquel hermoso llavero que Kari le había hecho para su cumpleaños cuando aún estaban en primaria, revisó una por una las llaves que tenía hasta que encontró aquella que era la de su departamento. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la giró tres veces y la puerta se abrió dándole paso a un departamento completamente a oscuras. Cuando ingresó al living-cocina una luz iluminó el lugar y una chica de largos y castaños cabellos lo saludó dándole un beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido con su respectivo cariño. Cuando los dos muchachos se separaron, la chica ayudó a TK con los paquetes, guardándolos todos en una pieza que tenían vacía en su casa. "Es para cuando tengamos un bebé" decían.  
  
Después de guardar las bolsas, se abrazaron y besaron de nuevo, yéndose a la cama para dormir, ya que ya era bastante tarde. Aunque no estaban casados aún, ellos dormían y vivían juntos, ya que Takeru ya le había pedido matrimonio a la chica obteniendo como respuesta el "si" más encantador y fantástico que haya escuchado alguna vez. Se casarían en marzo del año próximo.  
  
***  
  
Al día siguiente, la pareja salió muy temprano por la mañana, era 22 de diciembre. Los dos jóvenes estudiantes iban a una mini junta que hacían cada año en la universidad para dar comienzo a las pequeñas vacaciones de navidad. Ellos dos estudiaban en la misma universidad, pero no la misma carrera. TK, por un lado, estudiaba leyes, mientras que Kari estudiaba Educación Parvularia.  
  
Iban camino a la universidad, cuando un gran estruendo hizo que TK perdiera el control del auto y....  
  
"Bip... Bip... Bip..."  
  
Takeru Takaishi despertó con un gran dolor de espalda. Al abrir los ojos vio que no estaba en el auto, estaba en el hospital. Estaba recostado en una camilla, junto a otra más, donde vio a su amada Kari recostada, con un vendaje en la cabeza y sin conocimiento. Se sentó de golpe, observándose detenidamente. Estaba lleno de vendajes en los brazos, en la cabeza y alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sucedido? Claro, habían chocado, justo unos días antes de navidad. ¿Pero quién los había llevado al hospital? En eso, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un joven de cabellos rojizos.  
  
"¡TK!"  
  
"¿Izzy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?"  
  
"No recuerdas. Después de que chocaron, yo iba caminando y los vi, llamé a una ambulancia y los traje."  
  
"Y... Kari... como esta ella...."  
  
"Como puedes ver sigue inconsciente, pero los doctores dicen que no es grave y que debe de estar por despertar..."  
  
"¿Cuándo podremos salir de aquí?"  
  
"Lo siento TK... pero creo que les darán licencia el 30..."  
  
"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y que pasó con navidad y nuestra reunión?!"  
  
"Podemos hacerla aquí si quieres..."  
  
"¡No será lo mismo!" le interrumpe Takeru.  
  
"Lo sé... pero será mejor que nada... ¡Pondremos un árbol aquí y todos vendremos a verlos! Será fantástico."  
  
El joven portador de la esperanza observó a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la nuca. En algo tenía razón, no podía arruinarse una reunión por un simple accidente. Pero luego recordó a su amada novia, aún no despertaba. ¿Iría a despertar antes de navidad? ¿Despertaría? Ese pensamiento hizo que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla, esquivando los vendajes y lavando las heridas. Su amigo notó su tristeza, se acercó a la cama del rubio muchacho y le tomó una mano.  
  
"No te preocupes, despertará, ya lo verás."  
  
Hubo un leve silencio en donde las miradas de los dos amigos se unieron. Solo sonaba aquel aparatito que indicaba el pulso de TK y Kari.  
  
De pronto, él de Kari comenzó a sonar monótonamente.  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"  
  
Takeru y Koushirou miraron a Kari. Luego se miraron, TK con cara de espanto y Koushiro, preocupado. Varios doctores entraron corriendo a la habitación. Unas enfermeras tomaron a Izzy por los brazos y lo sacaron de la pieza. Takaishi miraba desconcertado. ¿Qué sucedía?  
  
"¡Vamos a revivirla!"  
  
¿Revivirla? El rostro del chico se volvió pálido. Kari estaba... No, no podía ser cierto. ¿O sí? Miró a su lado y vio como le daban electroshock. Sí, su novia estaba muerta. Se dio vuelta otra vez para ver si los doctores lograban salvar a la portadora de la luz y poco a poco, esta comenzó a recobrar su color y el molesto aparatito volvió a hacer el ruido que indicaba que la chica estaba viva.  
  
*** Era 23 de diciembre. Dos enfermeras entraron al cuarto, cada una con una charola. Traían los desayunos de los dos accidentados muchachos, quienes estaban conversando muy tranquilos. Hikari le pidió a su enfermera si podían juntar un poco más las camillas, cosa que hicieron de inmediato. Los dos jóvenes estudiantes se tomaron de la mano y siguieron hablando de lo mejor, tomando desayuno.  
  
Encendieron la TV y los dos quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver que sus amigos Ken y Miyako estaban en la televisión. Estaban en el noticiario, al parecer, los habían asaltado.  
  
"Vaya víspera de navidad, ¿cierto?"  
  
"Claro." Asintió Kari un poco desanimada.  
  
Ken y Miyako vivían juntos desde hacían 2 años y esta era la primera vez que los asaltaban. Les habían robado todo lo que tenían, hasta incluso les habían logrado sacar cosas de una caja fuerte que tenían escondida en el sótano para pagar sus estudios.  
  
La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez dio paso a una preocupada pareja con regalos para ambos accidentados. El chico que acababa de entrar saltó de gusto al ver que Kari estaba bien. Claro, como no hacerlo, si era su hermano mayor: Tai. La niña que venía junto a él era su novia Sora. TK la saludó alegremente mientras que la portadora de la luz solo trataba de sacarse a su gran hermanote de encima. Sora lo tomó del brazo y con un simple tironcito hizo que Tai se le tirara encima a ella, dándole un beso apasionado. Los dos que estaban en las camillas solo los miraban divertidos por la actitud del mayor de los Yagami.  
  
"Así que tendrán que pasar navidad aquí, ¿no?" preguntó Sora.  
  
"Si..." dijo muy triste el pobre Takaishi.  
  
"Mi amor, no te desanimes. Podemos celebrarla aquí, será como en casa, solo que los demás tendrán que atendernos, estaremos en cama mientras los demás están de pie... ¡Será fabuloso mi amor! ¡Ya lo verás!" señaló Kari.  
  
"¡Sí! Será... ¡¡¡OYE!!!"  
  
Sora solo pudo reír ante la cara de su novio. Ella sabía que hacerle cosas a su hermana no era su mayor fuerte. Lo tomó del brazo, ya que él estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre su hermana para matarla. Takeru tan solo reía ante la cómica situación. Aparte, su prometida tenía razón: esta navidad no sería tan mala después de todo....  
  
******  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Llegue con un nuevo fic!!! Jajaja espero que les guste tanto como a mi... =D nadie sabe lo que va a pasar aquí... solo yo... jajjaa... espero que les guste!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! 


End file.
